Newbie
by MysteriousPunkChick
Summary: There is a camper and Nico has to show her around. She is like him, mysterious and a little more to the punk side, but she is different at the same time. And Nico takes an interest in her.


**Chapter 1**

**I Don't Own Percy Jackson And The Olympians! I Only Own Maxine And My Green Day Albums!**

She was looking- no looking doesn't even describe it- she was glaring at me and it was scaring the crap out of me. ME! I am Nico Di Angelo! Ghost King of the Underworld! Son of Hades! This chick wasn't supposed to scare me! I was supposed to scare her! I don't know what I did to her; I can't remember ever doing something to her. Maybe it was before she got to camp, that I met her. But I can't recall meeting her, not now, not ever. I looked at her again and she was still glaring at me. Side of her face was showing, like Edward stinking Cullen in the fucking Twilight movie (no offense Twilight lovers). Her light brown eyes that I remember from earlier now seemed black.

"Chiron you needed something? I was interrupted from my interrogation with- you know what it doesn't matter who. I just want to get this over with so I can go and torture- I mean interrogate souls. So can we get this over with?" I asked. I looked at Chiron with a hurry-up-I-have-to-go-and-torture-a-fucking-soul-on-why-they-should-not-get-sent-to-The-Field-Of-Punishments- kind of look. Chiron cleared his throat and nodded his head. He moved until he was next to the chick that I noticed was wearing only black and red. She had a black leather jacket, and under her jacket she was wearing a red shirt that said _'I love Emos and Punks'_. I could see that she had added the 's' to _Emo_ and had also added _'and Punks' _to the shirt with a sharpie. Her pants were ripped skinny jeans, that were black and to top it off she had on a pair of black on black ankle high pair of Chuck Taylors. This was my kind of chick—no Nico you can't be thinking this she looked like she wanted to murder you! She stills does, but not so much.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you if you would be so kind to do me a favor," he said. I nodded my head. "You see, Maxine, here is new to camp and she doesn't have a place to stay. And—"

"¿Wait what does this have to do with me?"

"I was getting to that," said Chiron. "She has to stay at your cabin and I was wondering if you could show her to the cabin. And if you could also show her around camp." _Why can't she stay at the Hermes cabin?_ I thought to myself. "I'm afraid there isn't any more space left in the Hermes cabin." Chiron said as if he had read my mind. I nodded in understanding.

"Sure, I needed a break from the interrogation thing anyway. Well if you don't mind Chiron I have things to go finish. I must go," I looked over at the girl that I now knew was named Maxine and said "coming Maxine?"

She didn't hesitate to come over my way. I began walking, not turning to look back to see if she was following me or not. I didn't care if she was or if she wasn't following. And partly because I sensed that she was. And partly because I knew she was following me. Like a lost puppy with big brown cute eyes. I chuckled a little too darkly at the antics that I used to describe her. Then I realized what I had thought. I couldn't be thinking this...this...this... preposterousness. _Aphrodite stop messing with me and my head_! I all but yelled in my head. _Oh great I'm spending way too much time with Annabeth. _I first showed Maxine to the cabin.

"Welcome to La Casa De Nico Di Angelo!" I said dramatically. "And now Maxine..." I trailed off not knowing her last name.

"...My last name is Torres, Maxine Torres..." she said in a high voice. Her high voice mesmerized me, it was so sweet but at the same time, deadly, I already liked her and I didn't even know her. I could tell we would get along just well. I smirked and said

"Maxine Torres huh? That's an unusual last name for Maxine. So tell me Maxine Torres... Do you have a- I don't know middle name a nickname or something?"

She raised a perfect black eyebrow and answered me with "why should I tell you? I barely even know you..." I chuckled at this. Of course I wasn't expecting her to tell me anything about herself.

"Fair enough, I'll leave you so can unpack or whatever it is you do..." I said trailing off. I then turned and started to walk when I heard the smallest of "thanks" I've ever heard. I stopped turned my head enough to look back at her and nodded.


End file.
